fight_to_the_finishfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series. He will appear in the second episode of Fight to the Finish, Thor vs Kratos, where he will fight Thor Odinson from MARVEL. Biography Born with the name of Kratos and having risen through the ranks of the violent Spartans, this bloodthirsty warrior became a respected general in his army but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbariansto avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out to seek revenge against his former master. Fight to the Finish Information Background * Over 6' tall * A Spartan Warrior *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance *he is considered one of the most skilled warriors in Greece *Likes tattoos Equipment *Blades of Exile **Forged by Athena **They are imbued with fire, which allows them to light up with every attack that the user makes. **The Blades' chains stretch out for a set distance with each attack, allowing fluid movement. **Badassery Level 100 *Amulet of Uroborus **a golden amulet that manipulates space and time. **It can slow down enemies **teleporting **can go back a little in time **Not an Infinity Stone *Oath Stone of Orkos **instantly creates a clone of the wielder made entirely of a black, slime-like energy **the clone will take the place of the user, and the user will appear next **it is also used to escape traps **Blake 2.0 *Eyes of Truth **undo magic barriers, illusions and spells *Medusa's Gaze **is used to turn the enemy into stone, Medusa style *Claws of Hades **allows Kratos to rip out the soul of his enemies by stabbing them and pulling it out using his own physical strength. **can be controlled with the mind *Bow of Apollo **Throw a bunch of fire arrows *Boots of Hermes **Boots from the Messenger God Hermes **boosting Kratos’ speed to 33.55 MPH Magic *Fire of Ares ** imbues Kratos Blades with fire **creates swirls of fire and small explosions *Lightning of Zeus **electrifies Kratos' blades and enables the summon of lightning strikes and use of powerful lightning-based attacks *Ice of Poseidon **Grant the user the ability to breathe under water **Freeze enemies **creates swirls and fragment of ice *Soul of Hades ** Kratos to throw blasts of Underworld energy **Summons two giant hands that crush the enemy *Poseidon’s Rage **a lightning strikes kratos and hurts anything that is near him *Zeus'fury **Kratos can throw lightning **the lightning goes at the speed of light 186282 M/S **can destroy metal *Atlas Quake **can create slight earthquakes **summons huge rocks to hit your target *Divine Reckoning **Kratos summons a whirling vortex with the Blade of Olympus. *Army of Sparta **summon Spartan soldiers who protect Kratos while attacking with arrows and spears Feats * his strength is praised by atlas, which holds the universe on his shoulders * push a monster ton and a half * push a stone that weighs about nine tons * defeated the gods of Mount Olympus * He became God of war Gallery Trivia Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants Category:Inmortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anti-Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Combatans Category:Darkness User Category:Combatants with Super Speed Category:Combatants with Super Strength